


You're Only As Good As the Hole In My Pants and the Bruises On My Thigh

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: "friends", Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, brief daddy kink, brief spanking, som good stuff kids give it a read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is right, and Enoch knows that this- what him and Jake do- is just what has to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is based off of the song hatefuck by cruel youth :)
> 
> warning this may have grammar or spelling errors because its 2 in the morning and im dyin

Enoch has had a bad day. Every little thing, no matter how minuscule, seems to be ticking him off. He had one of Hugh's bees stuck in his room that took him an hour to get out, he's bumped into Millard six times and counting because the boy won't put some damn pants on, Olive nearly set his shirt on fire trying to get his attention- little things, sure, but infuriating ones nonetheless just because of how bad of a mood he's already been in. Enoch is sporting one of the biggest headaches he's ever had.

When he's at his desk fiddling with some puppets and the knob on his work room's door twists, Enoch knows immediately who it is. There's only one person on this entire goddamn planet who would have the gall to not knock on _Enoch's_  door.

All he can think when Jake's face appears in his opening doorway is a big, fat _finally_.

He stands up, and when Jake closes the door behind himself, he's immediately slammed against it. He's under Enoch, Enoch's hands flat against his chest and pushing against his rib cage hard enough to the point where it's hard to breathe.

"Certainly took you long enough." Enoch breathes out.

Jake looks shocked, possibly bordering on startled. "What's got you so eager today?"

"Bad day."

And Enoch doesn't leave much room for talking after that. He drags his palms from Jake's chest to the small of his back and slams his lips on Jake's, eliciting a strong shudder from Jake and a hitch in his breath.

It doesn't take much time at all for Jake to let out his breath through his nose and kiss back, moving his hands to the back of Enoch's head. Their lips slide together well- smooth and familiar and everything just _fits_.

This is good. This is right, and Enoch knows that this- what him and Jake do- is just what has to happen. Enoch is a very short tempered, angry person, and to have someone to take it out on- someone as submissive and masochistic as Jake- is just what he needs. Jake is, as Enoch has come to notice, a very subservient and very _bottom_  boy when it comes to matters in the bedroom. Of course, if you know Jake at all, he's a very fiery boy with a disgusting and annoying stubbornness- except when he's hard. And Enoch has found that, for him at least, that is a very easy thing to make happen.

If Enoch didn't have anything to take his anger out on, he doesn't know what he would do. He doesn't know how he managed over a hundred years without having someone to slam against a wall and fuck until his knees are weak whenever he's upset.

Jake moans, breathy and whorish, and Enoch can feel that that's when he loses it. All of the anger in his body directs towards the boy in front of him. His hands move to Jake's sides to grab hard, and it causes Jake's breath to stutter against Enoch's lips and a whimper to choke out of his throat. He moves his lips from Enoch's to home out a broken "Enoch-", and he doesn't say anything else.

"What?" He says after a few moments, moving his palms to wedge between Jake's ass and the door. "What is it, Jacob?"

Jake lets out another high pitched sound at the use of his full name. "Wow, you're really turned on today." His voice is soft and he's too aroused to manage a smile or laugh like he usually would.

"You do that to me." Enoch whispers against his mouth, and he can feel Jake trying to swallow his words and breath. "Especially when you make those vulgar little noises." He squeezes Jake's ass, and it yanks out the softest of moans. "Just for me."

"God." Jake whines, and he reaches forward to kiss Enoch again, rough and hard.

It's minutes that feel like hours of sliding their lips together, Enoch massaging the clothed flesh of Jake, Jake feeling every hair in Enoch's head as he rakes his hands through it, heavy breaths through noses. Jake is the one to break away.

"Let me suck you." He breathes on Enoch's lips, and it's barely audible.

"Let me fuck your face." Enoch retorts back, just as soft in volume but harsher in tone.

Jake immediately drops to his knees with a thud that Enoch thinks must hurt. "Deal." His hands immediately go to Enoch's zipper of the pants Jake probably still finds strange, and when they pull down, the pressure taken off of Enoch's erection has him rolling back his eyes as they flutter close and a quiet groan leaves his lips.

Jake's lips paw at Enoch under his undergarments, kissing along the length and being extra generous to where the head obviously is. He licks at the cloth, and the material against his erection is one hundred times less amazing than he knows Jake's tongue is.

"Take my undergarments off and stop being a tease." His head lolls down to look at Jake, who's staring up at him with doe, blue eyes that make Enoch's dick twitch, and his mouth and nose pressed snugly against the bulge in his underpants. "It's whorish."

Jake smiles against Enoch, and lets out a chuckle that pulls out another groan from Enoch. "Yes, sir."

Oh. Enoch _likes_  that.

Jake's fingers take their time to go from his thighs to the top of his pants, and they pull down slowly. The feeling of cloth leaving his erection is easily the best thing Enoch has ever felt in his life.

Jake wraps a hand around him, and his eyes drink up the sight of the dick in front of him. "You're so hard." He says in awe, and he leans forward to lick up the pre-come dribbling from Enoch's head. Enoch groans a bit harder at that. "You're even leaking for me. You're so nice, Enoch."

Enoch growls in frustration. He wants this teasing _over_ \- he just wants to feel the back of Jake's throat around him and hear the sounds he'll make. In impatience, he reaches his right hand forward to fist in Jake's hair, eliciting a sharp gasp followed by a moan. Enoch knows that Jake likes to have his hair pulled.

"I told you to stop being a tease." His voice is low and menacing, and he can feel Jake shudder under his fingers. "Listen to me when I order you."

Jake smiles with a heavy breath. "Yes, sir."

The words go into Enoch's ears and rake down his spine. He _loves_  those words.

"Open your mouth." Immediately after he says it, Jake listens, opening his pretty mouth wide with big eyes and pink cheeks. He begins to guide Jake's head to his erection, but he doesn't have to push much, for Jake is eager and goes forward of his own accord. His mouth sinks down slow, teasing down with wet heat and the only thing Enoch can think is that this is too _slow_. He pushes Jake's head down faster, shoving him down roughly onto himself, how he knows Jake likes it. Jake makes a retching sound, spreading breath onto Enoch's dick, immediately followed by a muffled moan. Enoch moves his head slowly off of him, almost to the point where his mouth is almost completely gone, only to shove his mouth down again. After a bit, Enoch doesn't have to force him down anymore. Jake is bobbing and sucking of his own accord, and Enoch's knuckles are paling as he grabs onto Jake's hair. "Good boy." He says to Jake among the wet sounds of the back of Jake's throat being hit.

Jake is choking, and spit is dribbling down his chin, dripping down and onto his shirt, and the sight has him almost coming, so he shoves Jake off of him hard enough that Jake slams back into the door and slides down it, falling onto his ass. Jake coughs and before he can wipe his mouth, Enoch crouches down in front of him and uses his right hand to spread his spit all over his own face.

"You're such a disgusting little whore." Enoch leans in when he's just an inch away from Jake's face. When all he gets in response is a moan, he squeezes Jake by the cheeks, making his cute little lips squish together, and his cute little twink face look even more innocent than it already is. "Say it."

The response is immediate. "I'm a whore." He whimpers as coherently as he can through his squished cheeks.

Enoch stands back up, dragging Jake along by the face. "Good boy." He says when they're both standing. He lets go of Jake's face to move his hands to the bottom of Jake's shirt. "Off."

Jake can only nod, and move his hands down to take it off. Once his chest is bare, Enoch snatches Jake's shirt from his hands and throws it somewhere across the room. He takes his own button up off, and though he made quick work of it, Jake seemed to enjoy the show while it lasted.

"Turn around." Enoch whispers in Jake's ear, and Jake nods again, more excited than the first. Enoch pulls down Jake's pants once his back is to him and his hands are curled up against the door. He stares at Jake's pale skin, and the roundness and softness of him. He takes both of his hands and grabs handfuls of it, causing Jake to breathe harder. He massages it for just a bit, before reeling back his right hand and smacking down. Jake jolts forward, causing the door to make a sound as it collided with its door frame and bringing a surprised squeak from Jake's throat. Enoch just goes back to rubbing Jake's ass. "You make such pretty noises. Make them more." And right after, he slams his hand down again, and Jake's ass is turning pink, and the door cries out again right alongside Jake. "Do you want lubricant?"

" _No_." Jake whines, directly after Enoch's words and desperate. Enoch knew already that he wouldn't want it. He knows that Jake likes it more when it hurts. He knows Jake likes it even more if he bleeds. But from how often they do this, that's becoming less frequent. Enoch will have to make him bleed with his teeth.

"Good answer." Enoch leans forward so his chest is flush against Jake's back. He licks the shell of Jake's ear, and he can feel Jake's entire body shudder. "You're being such a good boy today. In fact, I'm so proud of you, Jake, that I'll do you one favor. What do you want?"

Enoch can hear Jake's hands slide down the wooden door with a squeak. "Please- _please_  make me bleed. I don't care how, just _please_ , sir."

He hums against Jake's ear, as if he's pretending to mull it over. "Alright, I'll do this for you, Jacob. But you have to keep being a good little boy for me. Can you promise that?"

Jake nods his head excitedly, making light sounds, almost moans. "Yes. Yes, sir- yes, Enoch."

"That's it." He growls with the smallest of smiles, and he moves the fingers of his right hand from Jake's ass to Jake's lips, and on instinct, Jake opens his mouth. "Nice and wet. I need something to get me in that cute little backside of yours."

Jake shows his compliance through twirling his tongue around Enoch's fingers, using the drool he already had from arousal to coat them, getting between the the fingers until they're dripping spit onto the floor. Enoch pulls back his fingers, a line of spit stretching out between Jake's lips and Enoch's fingers.

He immediately moves his fingers downward before the spit can dry, and goes between Jake's cheeks to circle the tense entrance. He circles, and teases going inside by just centimeters, and it's when Enoch gets his middle finger in just deep enough to be to the first joint in his finger that he hears Jake hiss through his teeth. The pads on the tips of his fingers are pawing at the door. He doesn't stop. He knows Jake doesn't want him to.

He pushes his finger in more, and Jake starts to whimper by the time Enoch is inside by the second joint on his finger. It kind of hurts- how tight Jake is- and he can't imagine how this is going to feel on his erection. He's forgotten already. He sinks down to the knuckle, and Jake breathes out a long and heavy and shaky breath. He stays in for just a few moments before slowly pulling his finger backwards, and the muscles inside of Jake fully support the decision. But before Enoch's finger is entirely out, he quickly pushes it back in, and the dryness has Jake crying out, half in pain and half in pleasure.

"It makes no sense- why you like me hurting you so much." Enoch says huskily as he begins to thrust his finger at a more rapid pace. Jake lets out a whimper every so often, and the fact that Enoch knows Jake is hurting just arouses him further. "But I'm glad. I love to do it."

Enoch almost pulls out his finger entirely, when he teases Jake by bringing forward his still wet index finger, and squeezing it right alongside his middle finger only so deep in. Jake cries out again, and this time Enoch can tell it's more pain than pleasure, but it's immediately followed by a thick moan. He pushes his fingers in deeper when he feels he can, and Jake keeps making little noises that make Enoch that much more turned on.

He goes down to the knuckle, and the spit is drying but Jake's insides are slightly moist, and he begins to go faster, as fast as he can without having a fear of tearing anything. Jake's sounds of pain almost disappear entirely, and moans replace whimpers. Enoch curls his fingers, knowing exactly where to prod, and Jake cries out in ecstasy when Enoch touches his prostate. Enoch thrusts his fingers more, hitting it over and over and over until he can't stand feeling Jake on his fingers and not on his dick.

When he removes his fingers, he's greeted with a whine from Jake. He silences his protests by grabbing his erection, leaking pre-come, and putting it against Jake's entrance. He smears his pre-come on the circle, and when Enoch slowly starts pushing in, Jake makes more sounds of pain, while Enoch groans and the tightness and heat and _pleasure_. He keeps pushing in, almost not even paying attention to Jake's voice. Slowly- painfully slow- he's all the way down to the hilt, and Jake his whimpering with every exhale. The sound is music to Enoch's ears.

Jake is tight; tight enough that Enoch doesn't want to stay still. So he doesn't. The dryness is a bit uncomfortable on him, but all of his nerves are on fire from the grasp on his erection. He's almost out- he's almost pulled himself out of Jake- when he slams back in. It has Jake press against the door, grabbing the sound of a slam and a scream from Jake. And while the scream is laced with pain, Enoch can't help but detect the pleasure hidden somewhere in there. It's always there when Enoch hurts Jake.

He goes backwards again, and he doesn't slam back in. Jake probably couldn't handle that twice in a row- not without lubricant. He begins to thrust, slowly picking up in pace.

"You're being such a good boy, Jacob. Daddy's so proud of you."

Oh boy. Enoch certainly didn't mean to say that.

But Jake doesn't recoil or appear shocked. In fact, he rather does the opposite. He moans at the word, and Enoch recognizes the twinge of relief. Somewhere he wonders if Jake's been wanting Enoch to call himself daddy ever since they started this.

"I'll give you that favor I promised." And Enoch's accent is getting thicker, and he knows that Jake likes that. While he begins to thrust faster, and he can hear the pain in Jake's voice begin to ebb away, Enoch sinks his teeth in the crook of Jake's neck, which rips out a moan. He bites as hard as he can, not stopping until he feels the skin break on his teeth. At that, Jake lets out another cry, and he can hear Jake's fingernails dig into the wood of the door. Enoch begins to thrust fast, and he moves to a different spot on Jake's neck to bite as hard as he just did, breaking the skin again.

Jake begins to pant, and Enoch keeps biting, and goes back to bleeding bite marks to lap up the blood, all the while beginning to pound so hard and fast inside of Jake that Jake is beginning to slam against the door, shaking it in its frame. Jake's pants are getting hoarser, and he knows Jake is getting close, and so is Enoch. Thrusting and biting, Enoch also slithers his right hand down to Jake's erection, making a circle around him and having his thrusts guide Jake in and out of his hand.

Jake begins to moan every other breath.

"Enoch- Enoch, I'm-" Jake's fingernails are scratching at the door. "Daddy- I'm- going-"

"Do it, Jacob." Enoch says, husky against Jake's neck. "Do it for daddy."

And that does him in. He comes, hard and loud, with a cry, and his fingernails dig deep into the wood and drag down, creating a sick sound. The clenching of Jake's muscles have Enoch following right after. He empties inside of Jake, and he feels his own come against his dick.

They both stay there for a while, catching their breaths. Enoch is the first to move. He pulls out, causing a strange sound from Jake's throat. He somehow finds the strength in his hands and arms to pull up his pants and tuck himself back inside of them. He steps back, and looks at Jake, resting, panting against Enoch's door, cum slowly starting to dribble out of him. It's a very pretty picture.

"Leave whenever you're ready." Enoch tells the boy, who's still weak and shaking. "I'm here if you need me again."

And he walks to his work station, finding parts for another puppet, somewhat weak and tired. Jake, after a bit, is able to move again. He turns around, resting his back against Enoch's door. He pulls his pants up, and Enoch knows that come must still be coming out of him. He wonders if that feels strange. He's never bottomed, so he doesn't know.

"Wanna go on a date? I don't care where." He asks, almost breathless. Enoch looks up at him, with a baffled expression. After a bit of Jake staring at Enoch's face, he speaks up again. "What? We fuck almost every day. I've begun to want to do more than that. That's normal."

For some reason, the corners of Enoch's mouth turn up. "Just get out."

Jake notices Enoch's almost-smile, and responds with a bigger one and a shrug. "Whatever you say." He grabs his shirt off of the floor when he finds it, and walks to the door when he's put it on. "Call me." He says as he walks out, and when the door is closed, he wonders if Jake remembers that he doesn't have the same strange phone device as Jake.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been getting so much positive feedback on my other hollowheart fic and i hope this one meets what u guys wanted lmao but if not just tell me if it sucks and ill delete it and punch myself in the face
> 
> send me anon hate on tunglr.hell @memekasasha


End file.
